Weaslette vs Disney
by SetTheTruthFree
Summary: Harry and Ginny have watched too many Disney films when Ginny dreams of being Cinderella. Only to be rescued by her Prince Charming, and finally getting her ‘Happily Ever after’.
1. The horrible dream begins

Summary: Harry and Ginny have watched too many Disney films when Ginny dreams of being Cinderella. Only to be rescued by her Prince Charming, and finally getting her 'Happily Ever after'.

Disclaimer: Anyone who honestly thinks that I owe the wonderful world of Harry Potter or Disney needs to be taken to the hospital immediately and get a C.A.T. scan. Just to clarify this, I don't own anything…I don't even own a DVD of Cinderella it all belongs to the  
respectful owners.

* * *

Chapter one: _The horrible dream begins _

"Harry, do I really have to watch these with you?" Ginny asked her husband while biting her bottom lip. Desperately trying thinking of a way to get out of him making her sit through another boring muggle tale, she couldn't handle another gross misinterpretation of magic.

"Yes. I never got to watch any type of these videos when I was younger, and I want to relive my child hood properly", Harry told Ginny, hoping she might just drop it there. And as usual, she brought up another argument, trying to escape watching these films.

"That's fair enough, but why do I have to help you catch up on your childhood? I already had mine," Ginny said hoping Harry finally concede and let her go.

"Because I want you to be here with me", Harry replied to his wife, and knowing she couldn't win, Ginny just dropped the subject and sat on the couch while Harry put the movie in the muggle DVD Player and pressed the play button. Ginny let out a deep sigh when the music on the movie started up, and the 'tragic' story of Cinderella began.

The dancing and singing began rather predictably and Ginny couldn't help but wonder what the crackpot who had created these ridiculous films was smoking at the time.

The longer the movie went on, the more Ginny didn't want to be there. Even though she didn't want to be there, she found herself curling up against Harry on their leather couch with a small bowl of popcorn and teeth rotting fizzy sugar drinks on the table next to the couch.

Surprisingly so far most of the movie wasn't too bad and there hadn't been any misinterpretations of magic. This all changed when they got to the scene with the Fairy Godmother. As soon as Ginny saw her she couldn't help but roll her eyes thinking 'Oh Merlin! This movie wasn't that bad before, but now…I just don't get where the muggles got their idea of magic from, this is all just so far fetched …and loosing your wand, what kind of witch forgets where their wand is?.' She continued to express these thoughts both mentally and verbally, each scene getting more ridiculous and each thought followed by several choice curses which Harry pointedly ignored.

Once the movie was finally over, Ginny couldn't help but come to several conclusions: 'Thank God the damned movie is over', 'That was a complete waste of an evening', and 'There has got to be a way to get out of this tomorrow'. She voiced these out loud but Harry was still ignoring her and instead made a point of cleaning up their mess and leading her to their room, obviously deciding that taking her to bed would shut her up. In their comfy king sized bed, Harry wrapped himself around Ginny and soon sounds of their deep breathing filled the room.

* * *

A/N: This was inspired by an awesome writer here on FF who's pen name is Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte who wrote _Draco Malfoy and the Seven Weasleys_ (which i highly recommend reading and reviewing). She's also me editor now, and i would just like to say to her, Thank you so much, my story wouldn't be much without your help and suggestions. 

Until Next Time Happy FanFictioning  
STTF  
"dont run with scissors you might have a stroke"--Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte quoting her friend MadamGarter

Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte's E/N - i fully endorse this product and urge you to try it yourself


	2. Rise and Shine

**Disclaimer -** Once again, obviously as I said last chapter, I don't own, I just borrow. Please don't sue me…that wouldn't be very funny…I gots no moneys (E/N – Me either!). HP and Cinderella belong to their respectful owners, and not me.

**Pre-A/N****-** I was in a cursing mood tonight, so there's a lot of cursing in this chapter, sorry 'bout that…

* * *

Chapter Two: _Rise and Shine_

It seemed as soon as her head hit the pillow that it was time to get up again and Ginny was woken rather rudely by a loud noise, much like a Church bell.

"Argghh it is way too early in the morning." She groaned rolling over and trying to get comfortable on the lumpy mattress not ready to face the day yet. She was just groping across the scratchy sheets in search of Harry's warmth when a very disconcerting thought entered her sleep addled brain: _They didn't live near a church, infact the nearest church was a twenty minute drive._

At that thought her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up to look around her room…only it wasn't her room. She was in what appeared to be an old fashioned kitchen, and was sitting in a bed that was tucked into a corner of it. She frowned in vague recognition of her surroundings but couldn't quite pinpoint where she was.

She looked behind her to see if Harry was still in bed but realized he was probably never with her in this room in the first place. She began taking in other details, like the fact that she wasn't on a bed but instead she had been sleeping on a pile of scratchy blankets that barely kept the cold from seeping through the unpolished floor boards.

The room was bathed in the golden glow of the rising sun and she finally realized where she had seen her surroundings before… 'Oh NO! This is not happening! This isn't happening! Shit!' Ginny screamed inside her head. 'There's not a fucking way in hell I'm Cinderella…right?' she frantically jumped up and scrambled over to the mirror in the room which she noticed was slightly cracked but even that couldn't hide the fact that she was infact in her worst nightmare. Ginny Weasley was the insufferable muggle Cinderella.

She studied her reflection in mortification. Her beautiful just-below shoulder-length flaming-red hair had been replaced by 'ugh' bleach-bottle blonde hair that was thick, puffy, and went all the way to her tiny waist and her pale complexion with freckles had been replaced by a fair one that could only be described as _–shudder-_ peaches and cream.

Ginny was disgusted at the thought of being a blonde, and wished to have her hair back, or at least to be a red-head again. As soon as the thought popped into her head her hair turned back into all its flaming red glory, but it still remained puffy and much longer than she was used to. She sighed at the small victory and turned around noticing two blue birds on her makeshift bed.

They shot her a puzzled look, which she mimicked wondering what they wanted. It took her a moment to realize their problem; the real Cinderella would be dancing her joy for life and happiness for a new day, and the small disease ridden animals were expecting her to break out into song 'fuck that.' She thought and went over and lightly sat on her 'bed'; the blue birds flew up and started twittering around her head in a very annoying fashion before perching on the window sill.

Looking around the room some more she noticed 8 little mice with, strangely enough, bits of flaming red hair just sticking out of their tiny felt hats, coming towards her; Some of them carrying a bowl with a sponge in it, and others making their way towards where her clothes where kept so she could get ready for the day. When she realized the mice had flaming red hair, she immediately cursed whoever's lack wit idea it was to include her family members in the ridiculous nightmare. Groaning she buried her head in her hands trying to block everything out, but the incessant chattering of small animals finally won out and she realized that she was well and truly stuck in her nightmare. She looked up and saw 20 beady little eyes staring back expectantly.

Rolling her eyes she got up and made her way behind the curtain partition in the opposite corner of the kitchen knowing she had no choice but to do what she was expected to do. She was a little freaked out when the birds wrung out a sponge full of ice-cold water over her and realized this was supposed to be her shower. Then she put on what seemed to be considered a peasant's outfit in the world of Cinderella, a floor length, full sleeved dark blue dress, and a matching tunic in light blue over the top that split up both sides, with an apron too. The birds flew over again to give her a matching dark blue ribbon to use to tie her hair up, which she eventually managed, finding the task rather difficult because of the unfamiliar length and thickness of her hair, _at least she wasn't a blonde_ she thought dodging her head to avoid getting a mouth full of feathers as one of the birds swooped past her.

She suddenly heard someone screeching her name and groaned in response realizing this was going to be the worst day of her life as she recalled more and more of the stupid muggle tale.

Ginny Weasley was going to have to do chores _–shudder-_ the muggle way.

* * *

**E/N –** I hope you don't kiss your mother with that mouth. And I ate before I edited this so the grammar and spelling are much improved lol (finally I did my job properly )

**A/N – **Yay chapter two is finished…and it's so very awesome because of my wonderful editor, who added a lot…and I'm very happy because of that –claps-

Oh…and I'm sorry Blondes, I just don't like the blonde hair….it bugs me somehow and iunno why…just don't be all mad…and stuffs…and please still read my stories…

Until Next Time

Happy FanFictioning

STTF

"**A clear conscience is usually a sign of a bad memory**"-Gvsl quoting other peoples


End file.
